


Marriage to a Monster

by MsChievous



Series: Me, Myself, and the Demons in My Closet [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is an asshole, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Poor Prompto, Prompto is not a damsel in distress, as per usual, but he is a bit of a wilting flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Prompto and Ardyn go on their honeymoon to Galdin Quay. Things go awry





	Marriage to a Monster

Galdin Quay was  _ gorgeous _ at this time of the year. He wished he could go out and enjoy the sun and the sea. But he was being held captive by a monster.

“Ah, my dear,” Ardyn purred, sweeping up behind Prompto with nearly-silent footsteps. He laid a hand on Prompto’s shoulders that quickly turned crushing. “It seems you’re not getting ready for our dinner. Why is that?” 

Prompto’s heart pounded in his chest. “I-I’m just nervous,” He said, “About, like, being in public and all. You can go eat, but, but I think I’d rather stay here.” He tried to meet Ardyn’s gaze, to sell the lie, but the Chancellor just smiled.

“Oh, your timidity is  _ adorable _ ,” He said, brushing his hand through Prompto’s hair. “It is perhaps your best quality.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up his phone. Prompto tried not to appear too interested.

“Ah, yes? Hello. I have a reservation for two in half an hour. Under “Izunia”. You can cancel that, we’ll be ordering room service,” He said, winking at Prompto.

Prompto tried not to start crying. Fuck, why did he have to open his big mouth? At least if they had dinner in the restaurant downstairs, they would have been in public, and Ardyn couldn’t do anything to him. But now…

“Come, my dear, we still have some time before dinner. Let us make like newlyweds and break the bed.” Ardyn grabbed his wrist and pulled him down towards the bed. 

Prompto tried to pull away, but the Chancellor was too strong. “Please!” He begged, “I don’t want to!”

Ardyn clucked his tongue and dragged Prompto close to his chest. “My dear, we’re married now. It’s  _ expected  _ of us.”

Prompto held back his vomit at the thought. “I-I know, yeah. B-but, but maybe we can wait a bit? At least until after dinner?” He looked up at Ardyn through his lashes. Fuck, he felt sick for doing it, but he knew it made Ardyn listen.

Ardyn hummed. “I suppose, my love. Now, then. What do you desire? Room service has an extravagant selection of foods. I’m sure you’ll find something you love.”

Despite the fact that the last thing he wanted to do right now was  get closer to Ardyn, the Chancellor held the menu at an odd angle so he was forced to press against his bulky side in order to properly read it.

“Umm.. Everything sounds good. Just order two of whatever  _ you _ want.” He tried to back away from Ardyn again, but the Chancellor wrapped an arm around his waist and dragged him onto his lap.

“My dear, you’re too precious. For all you try and claim you don’t love me, you still desire more time alone with me, and you order the food I want. Much more of this and I’ll just think you’re playing hard to get!”

Prompto swallowed his bile and tried to push against Ardyn’s chest, but Ardyn kept him crushed close.

“Shhh, it’s okay, dear. I’m not going to hurt you,” He said as his fingers dug into Prompto’s arm.

He bit back a whimper of pain, forcing a smile on his face. “I know,” He replied, resting his head on Ardyn’s shoulder, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner wasn’t actually as bad as he thought it would be. Ardyn stayed a respectful distance away and maintained a respectful conversational attitude. He didn’t interrupt Prompto or speak over him and asked him questions and actually listened to the answers.

It put him on edge.

They had finished their meal just as the sun was disappearing below the horizon, and Prompto stared out at the sunset as Ardyn put their dishes back outside the door. 

He was so captivated by the sight of the orange-pink sky, that he didn’t realize Ardyn was behind him until the older man clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Come now,” He said with a predatory grin, “We’ve wasted enough time on pleasantries. Shall we get to it?” He squeezed Prompto’s shoulder.

“I-I don’t want t-” Prompto cut off when Ardyn’s squeeze turned painful, and he barely managed to clamp down on a shout.

“You don’t want to delay? Understandable,” Ardyn said, dragging him over to the bed. “Then you should hurry and take off your clothes. Or would you rather I shoot you in the head right now?” 

Prompto’s blood chilled. Ardyn had a point. They were married. If Prompto died now, Ardyn would become emperor. He  _ couldn’t _ do that to his people. So he slid out of his loose shirt, ignoring Ardyn’s approving purr. Then he slid out of his pants and boxers and sat down on the bed.

“So… so let’s go and get it over with,” He said, swallowing down his dread, and forcing his hands to remain steady. 

“Oh, my sweet, you think this is going to be over fast? Oh, no, I’m going to savor this. After all, I  _ am _ your first. I should make it memorable.”

 

* * *

 

He was wrong. He wasn’t married to a monster, he was married to a daemon. That was the only explanation for what Ardyn had done to him.

He curled up further in on himself, tucking himself into the corner of the wall and the windows. He could break the window and cut himself open with the glass shards. He could throw himself into the ocean and drown himself. He could drown himself in the giant hot tub where Ardyn had-

No. No, he had to stay alive. He refused to let his people languish under one cruel oppressor after another. He would save them.

But… but he couldn’t stay here. Ardyn would break him if he stayed, and what would be the good of that? He could just hide out in a small city in Lucis until his father passed. Then he would reveal himself and ascend the throne. He could do this.

Yes. Ardyn was sleeping, he could escape now.

Prompto dressed as silently as possible. He didn’t care how long it took, he still had a few hours until sunrise. 

He crept out of the hotel room, heart pounding in his chest. At every turn, he expected Ardyn to pop out with a mild, “Oh, my, what are  _ you _ doing here my sweet?”

But he managed to get out of the hotel without crossing another soul. He was out in the open air. He could do this. Even though it was night time, Lucis had the protection of the Crystal, didn’t it? And the Crystal protected the land from daemons. 

Even if that wasn’t the case, he had to take the chance. 

So he took off down the boardwalk, dodging around a cat that mewled at him pitifully. At any other moment, you could bet your ass that he would have pet that cute little kitten. But right now, surviving took priority. 

He managed to make it past the parking lot before he heard the bubbling of a daemon emerging from the ground.  _ Shit _ . 

Heart racing, he put on a burst of speed. But an imp jumped on his from out of nowhere, raking its long nails down his arm. Another imp bit into his leg.

He screamed, trying to shake him off, but an ice bomb bubbled up from the ground and exploded. He slammed back into the cliff face behind him and fell down into darkness.

 

* * *

 

Noctis yawned, glancing at the clock over the oven. “C’mon, just get to midnight so I can go to bed,” He groaned.

Regis laughed. “Well, son, no one’s forcing you to stay up.”

“Tradition is,” He said with a pout.

“When you were younger, it was almost impossible to get you to sleep. I had to let you run yourself ragged before you would even consider going to bed,” Regis said conversationally.

“Yeah, well, I was a dumbass back then, what can you expect?” Noctis groaned.

“You’ll hear no argument from me,” Regis replied.

They settled into a comfortable silence as the clock ticked ever onward. Only the sounds of Ignis bustling around the kitchen and the shuffling of pages from Gladio’s book filled the tiny caravan. 

Noctis glanced out at the waters of the Quay as the eve of the Day of Crystal’s Light drew to a close. Ever since he had been young, he and his father had the tradition of spending Crystal’s Light Eve at Galdin. He had the idea that his father didn’t really have time for relaxation right now, but he still somehow made time for it.

Something in Noctis’ stomach twisted at the thought. 

Then, in the distance, the sound of a human screaming made him jump. He glanced around and met his father’s eyes. “Was that-”

He saw the answer in his father’s eyes and dashed out of the caravan. In the distance, he saw an ice bomb explode, throwing a blond-haired figure into the cliffside.

He stood there, frozen in indecision. There were imps crawling over the blond, now. He knew he should help, but he couldn’t make his legs move. 

Before he could even pretend like he was going to help, his father walked forward, raising his left hand in the air. 

The air around them turned oppressive, and weapons of pure light glittered into existence before shooting off towards the daemons crawling around the prone blond form.

The weapons just thudded into the ground around the blond, but the imps reacted like they had been sliced open, hissing and scuttling away before bubbling back into the ground. 

Noctis’ legs unfroze, and he took off across the way, warping to the blond’s side. His hands fluttered over his body, checking for injuries but being careful not to touch in case any of the wounds were infected by the Scourge.

“How does he look?” His father asked, kneeling by his side. 

“Um, I think he’s okay… ish? Where’s Iggy?” He asked, glancing around. Ignis would have the answer. 

“He’s getting the car. We’ll have to take the boy to a Scourge hospital, just in case. So be careful not to touch him yet.”

Noctis nodded gravely, wiping his hands nervously on his pants. What was this kid even doing outside at night? Did he have a death wish? Was he just a dumbass? 

Before Noctis could vocalize his confusion, Ignis pulled up in the Regalia, and Gladio picked the kid up like a ragdoll. They quickly shuffled themselves around in the car so Gladio was wedged in the backseat between Noctis and the blond, then Ignis took off towards Insomnia.

They made impressive time to the Scourge hospital, and it didn’t look like the kid was succumbing, thank the Six. But still, they hung around the waiting room for the kid to be fully examined and cleared.

Around an hour later, a doctor entered the waiting room. “Are you here for the blond young man?” He asked, glancing around with a raised brow.

“Yes,” Regis said, getting to his feet, “How is he?”

“He’s uninfected, but he has a concussion. We’re transferring him to the medical wing now if you want to see him.”

Before Noctis could jump to his feet to follow, Regis shook his head, “We really must be going. But we appreciate the offer. Come, Noctis, we have a celebration to resume.”

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, it was to a faint whirring noise, somewhere by his head. A muted panic flooded through his body. Where was he? What was going on? What had happened?

Through a Herculean effort, he turned his head to the side, wincing against the pain. His arms weren’t strapped down, and he didn’t see any kind of sedative. Was he back in Niflheim? It didn’t seem right that they wouldn’t keep him down. But who else would hook him up to machines? He had to get out. Now.

He slid out of the covers, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and his heartbeat. There was no one in the room with him, and only a tall machine in the corner. It didn’t look like the machine had surveillance technology. He should be able to sneak out of whatever facility they had put him in.

He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and got to his feet. He could stand. That was good. If he could stand, he could run. He would need to run.

He carefully crept to the door and lifted up the blinds just enough to peer through.

What he saw he didn’t expect to see. Instead of a dimly-lit corridor patrolled by MT units, there was a large open area with a chest-high, curved desk in the middle. A couple people in doctor’s scrubs sat around the inside of the desk, typing on computers, or talking with each other, and a few people dressed in everyday attire wandered around the outside. 

He… he wasn’t in Niflheim. At least… at least he didn’t think so.

Holding back his fragile hope, he opened the door carefully. One of the people in doctor’s scrubs looked up from her conversation.

“Oh, uh, hey,” She said, meeting his confused gaze, “Can I help you?”

“Wh-where am I? What… what happened?”

The woman blinked. “You’re in the hospital. How are you feeling?” She asked, getting up to walk towards him.

No, no, that’s not what he wanted, he didn’t want her close to him, he didn’t want her to hurt him.

She stopped short, staring at him oddly. “Hey, kid, you okay? Does anything hurt?”

“I want to leave,” He said, voice shaky. If she let him go, then… then it meant he wasn’t in Niflheim, right? 

“Um, if you would like? I wouldn’t recommend it yet, but-”

“I want to leave,” He said, more insistent this time. 

“Okay,” The woman walked back behind the curved desk and motioned him to come closer, “Then I’m gonna need you to sign here saying you’re refusing further medical treatment. You  _ are _ over eighteen, right?” 

Prompto nodded, padding closer to the desk. 

“Okay, then is there anyone you want us to call? To come and pick you up or anything?”

Again, Prompto shook his head.

The woman shrugged. “Then just sign here,” she said.

He was halfway through signing his real name when he faltered. Shit, he needed to come up with a fake name. 

But nothing came. So he scribbled some lines for his last name and hoped the woman would just roll with it.

“Prompto… Ar...Argent...um…” She cocked her head to the side.

“Yeah,” He replied. That sounded fine.

“Prompto Argentum?”

“Yeah,” He repeated, heart pounding. Did she somehow  _ know _ ? How could she know?

“Okay, then thanks for choosing Insomnia Medical, have a wonderful day,” She said, taking the paper and filing it away in a filing cabinet. 

Insomnia.

The word jangled around in his brain. He was in Insomnia. He had heard stories about Insomnia, from Aranea. She said it was a nice place, nicer than Gralea. 

So he followed the signs printed on the walls towards the exit and stumbled into the sunlight.

He had done it. He was free.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm planning on there being one more work in this series, and that would be a multichapter one (about 5-10 chapters long). Powering through!


End file.
